


Historia om oss

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Den store kjærleiken, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Voksenliv
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: ”Fyrste gong eg såg pappaen din var eg 17 år gamal. Han var 19 år og gjekk øve skulegarden som om han eigde den"





	Historia om oss

Isak er forelska for andre gong i sitt liv. Det kjennes i alle fall sånn. Hjarta dunke så eit lokomotiv, magen er full av herlige sumarfuglar, han er heilt varm og mjuk. Han kikke inn i verdas finaste blå augo for andre gong i sitt liv, og kjenne at livet aldri vil bli det sama igjen.

Den mjuke og nydelege bylten han held i armane er 1 time og 21 minutt gamal, og Isak er så full av kjensler at han ikkje veit heilt kva han skal gjer med dei alle. Glede, takksamd, rørthet, stolthet og uendeleg med kjærleik fer rundt i han. Kjærleik til sin nyfødde son og til Even.

Hans Even. Kjærasten, ektemannen og hans livs kjærleik. Den finaste og tøffaste så finns. Isak har elska han med heile seg kvar einaste dag sidan han var 17 år gamal. Men aldri så mykje så i dag.

Isak kikke på han og kjenne hjarta gjer eit hopp. Slik det har gjort kvar dag sidan han såg Even for fyrste gong. Han så no ligg og søv i senga ved sida av Isak. Har fått nokre smertestillande og noko å sova på. Isak er glad for at Even har fått sova litt etter å ha vore våken i eit døgn. Eit døgn fult av rier, smerter og fødsel.

Dei blå augo trekk han tilbake og han kikke lenge inn i augo til sonen. Smile og stryk han forsiktig øve kinnet, medan han kviskre i natta.

”Velkomen til verda litle ven. Eg er den eine pappaen din, og eg har gleda meg veldig til å få møta deg”

Han snur den mjuke bylten litt rundt, held han opp frå armane. Held han mot Even.

”Det er den andre pappaen din, Even. Det er han så har bert deg i 9 månadar og fødd deg. Det er ein ganske strevsam jobb, så no søv han. Eg trur me berre skal la han sova ei stund til, trur du ikkje det?”

Blå augo møte hans, kikke på han så han forstår kva Isak seie. Munnen beveg seg litt, det ser ut så eit lite smil. Som om han er einig med pappaen sin. Gurgle litt og blunke med augo. Rynke på nasen og blunke litt meir. Isak er heilt fasinert, heilt mållaus, heilt imponert.

Han legg sonen tilbake i armkroken og stryk han øve hovudet. Han har fått på seg ein nattdrakt og er pakka inn i eit strikketeppe så heile gjengen har laga til dei. Alle har strikka ein lapp eller to kvar, det var Jonas og Eva så hadde ordna alt. Lappane er litt forskjellige, men skape ein nydeleg einskap. Akkurat så venene gjer. Det er av det mjukaste ull Isak nokon gong har kjend, og han er så glad for at dei er omringa av verdas beste vener.

Han skal senda ein melding og bilde litt seinare, senda til alle. Men vil først vera litt aleine med sonen, ha dei fyrste timane for seg sjølv. Den fyrste natta. Dei tri. Dei er det no. Det er merkeleg kor rørt det går an å bli av eit lite tall, men det fylle han med uendeleg mykje varme.

”Du er svært etterlengta litle ven, me har venta lenge på deg. Eg og pappa har snakka mykje om kva du skulle heita. Han foreslo både Leo, Mark og Anthony av ein eller anna grunn”

Isak klukke lågt ved tanken på Even så hadde argumentert ganske godt for eit filmnavn så kunne fungera godt i utlandet og. Deira born kom sjølvsagt til å bli ein internasjonal globetrotter hadde Even sagt med eit svært overbevisande smil. Klukka litt meir ved tanken på korleis dei hadde blitt einige til slutt. Det var ei av historia deira han kom til å holda for seg sjølv.

”Etter nokre interessante diskusjonar blei me einige til slutt, litle ven. Me val Håkon, det er det du skal heita. Håkon Valtersen Bech Nesheim. Kva tykkjer du om det?”

Håkon smile litt og gurgle. Det er i alle fall det Isak kjem til å fortelja Even når han vaknar. Er einig med seg sjølv at sonen deira må ver den smartaste babyen i heile verda. Stryk han øve kinnet før han tek tak i den eine handa så stikk opp frå teppet. Så utruleg lita og mjuk.

Plutseleg grip Håkon tak i fingeren hans og held fast. Lage nokre låge ljodar, det høyrest nesten ut så klukking tykkje Isak. Han klare ikkje å slutta å smila, lure eigentleg på om han nokon gong kjem til å gjera det. Det kjennes ikkje sånt ut akkurat no. Han er rørt og ganske så ør av alt det så fer gjennom han. Litt sånn ør så fyrste gong han såg Even.

”Fyrste gong eg såg pappaen din var eg 17 år gamal. Han var 19 år og gjekk øve skulegarden som om han eigde den. Han var den finaste eg nokon gong hadde sett og alt eg hadde lyst til var å gå etter han”

”Eg stod saman med onkel Jonas, Madhi og Magnus. Dei tøysa i veg om nokre damer, og eg såg på blå augo. Blå så himmelen, akkurat så dine. Du har heldigvis fått same farge på augo så pappaen din, og det er eg veldig glad for”

Håkon glepp litt med augo, før han lage nokre låge klynk. Vrir seg litt og byrja å gråta. Isak lage nokre sjusheljodar og reise seg opp frå den djupe stolen han satt i. Går litt rundt i rommet og held Håkon heilt inntil brystet. Nynne litt på ein gamal barnesong medan han kikke på himmelen utanfor.

Det var ei nydeleg og klar sumarnatt. Det var varmt og fint ver, det hadde det vore dei siste vekene. Det gjorde at han og Even hadde brukt mykje tid i eit lite plastikkbasseng på terrassen, godt i skygga. Even hadde, stort sett, ete is, medan Isak hadde massert han. Massert hovne bein og vond rygg, medan han kviskra ømme og kjærlege ord. Om kor fin Even var, kor nydeleg og sexy han var. Alternativt sprang han på butikken og kjøpte meir kokosis, det var Evens favoritt. Alt gjorde han glede.

”Du skjønar det, Håkon, pappaen din er det finaste menneskje eg kjenne. Han er så utruleg god og snill med alle, han seie til og med hei og smile til sure gamle Pettersen i 1.etasje. Det gjer ikkje eg for å sei det sånn. Så alt eg gjer, det er for pappaen din. Det er verdas enklaste sak å gjera fine ting for han. Han forten det”

Håkon hadde slutta å gråta og kikka på han med tårevåte augo. Såg litt fasinert ut, som om han kjende igjen stemma til Isak. Han tørka litt forsiktig og kyssa han mjukt på kinnet, før han satt seg ned i stolen igjen. La beina på skammelen og kikka litt på Even. Han sov djupt og augevippene bevegde seg forsiktig. Blafra litt i natta. Fortsatt den vakraste mannen Isak nokon gong hadde sett.

”Så gjekk eg nokre veker og kikka litt på pappaen din, men torde aldri å snakka med han. Han var jo så kul, så utruleg pen. Eg klarte aldri å sjå for meg at han skulle vera interessert i meg”

 _Eg såg deg fyrste skuledag._ Orda skape fortsatt sumarfuglar i magen hans. Gjer at hjarta dunke litt ekstra. Så feil han hadde tatt.

”Ein dag fant eg ein teikning i bokskapet mitt. Den var av to gutar så satt på KB og drakk kaffi. Det var heilt tydeleg kven dei to gutane var. Det stod eit spørsmål der og, eit spørsmål om eg ville vera med å drikka kaffi. Hjarta mit dunka så hardt at det kjendes så det skulle komma ut”

”Eg sa ja, sjølvsagt sa eg ja. Har sagt ja til alle spørsmåla han har spurt meg om sidan. Verdas enklaste sak, men det treng du kanskje ikkje sei til han”

Isak klukke litt for seg sjølv. Han har vel prøvd så godt han kan gjennom åra og latt så han måtte tenkja seg om. Eit slags forsøk på å vera kul og avslappa. Det har vel ikkje fungert så godt om han skal vera ærleg. Det har verkeleg vore verdas enklaste sak å svara ja på Evens spørsmål. Akkurat så det var verdas enklaste sak å forelska seg i Even. Møkje rundt har vore vanskeleg, men sjølve kjenslene, sjølve forelskinga. Enkelt.

”Eg håpe du får oppleva å forelska deg, Håkon. Håpe du får møta nokon så får hjarta ditt til å dunka ekstra hardt, nokon så får deg til å seia ja. Kvar dag. Kanskje du forelske deg mange gonger og, forelske deg i både gutar og jenter. Det spele ingen rolle for oss, så lenge du forelske deg i nokon så behandle deg fint. Så får deg til å le, så elske deg lika møkje på dei dårlege dagane så dei gode”

Håkon kikke på han med store og opne augo. Isak er heilt sikker på at han forstår kva han seie. Han lage nokre svake ljodar, Isak er ikkje heilt sikker på om dei har eit namn. Dei gjer han rørt, dei gjer han lykkeleg. Han stryk Håkon forsiktig øve hovudet, kjenne på noko så er møkje større enn seg sjølv.

”Om du er skikkelege heldig, kjære litle venen min, så forelske du deg ein gong sånn så eg gjorde. Med en gong held meir enn nok når det er den rette. Det var det så skjedde med meg den gongen på KB, eg forelska meg i pappaen din. Min fyrste alt. Min einaste”

Isaks augo fylles med tårer og han kjenne på ein klump i halsen. Blir heilt rørt når han tenke på det å forelska seg i Even. Blir endå meir rørt av å fortelja det til den sprell levande babyen deira. Kjenne seg så verdas største klisjé akkurat då, men var ikkje klar øve at det var mogleg å kjenna så mykje. Så mykje kjærleik på ein gong. Det kjennes nesten så han er i ferd med å sprekkja. Han tørke litt på tårer og stryk øve Håkon.

"Etter den dagen på KB var det oss, det var ingen veg tilbake og me kjørde på. Blei kjend, var kjærestar. Flytta saman og lagde oss ein heim. Det var litt småkaos i byrjinga, og me hadde dårleg råd. Men me fekk det til å fungera på eit vis. Kanskje med unntak av vasking då, det slit me fortsatt litt med”

Isak ler lågt og Håkon smile til han. Det er i alle fall det han har bestemt er eit smil. Han kjem til å utfordra alle så seie noko anna.

Det er vanskeleg å la ver å le når han tenkje på dei evige diskusjonane om vasking han og Even har hatt. Dei har vore saman i 15 år, men ingen er blitt noko gladare i det. Dei har prøvd det mesta, alt frå system til nakenvasking. Det hadde ikkje blitt noko betre, spesielt det siste hadde ført til heilt andre ting enn vasking. Til slutt hadde det enda med at dei tok kvar si uka, skrudde på hip hop frå 90-talet og kom seg gjennom det.

Det kom av den grunn ikkje så ein spesielt stor overrasking på Isak at Even fant fram alle triks i boka for å sleppa å vaska då han var gravid. Peika på magen, blunka på den morosame måten sin, snakka om bekken, rygg og at litle trille trengde kvile. Akka seg svært dramatisk øve kor vanskeleg det var å vera gravid. Erklærte med store fakter at om Isak verkeleg elska han ville han gjera det for han. Sjølvsagt gjorde Isak det. Ikkje fordi Even blunka og flørta, eller fordi han var gravid. Det var fordi. Verdas enklaste sak.

”Så du burde ikkje bli overraska om me gir deg ekstra vekeløn om du vaske. Det er berre å sei det så det er, det kjem nok til å bli din jobb frå du er 5-6. Eller kanskje 7 om me er greie”

Isak humre litt og får eit slags smil tilbake. Jepp, det blir nok vasking på den ungen. Kjenne seg litt varm og reise seg opp frå stolen. Går litt rundt i rommet med Håkon i armane. Er ikkje klar for å leggja han frå seg endå. Elske kjensla av han i armane. Vogge litt att og fram på begge beina, medan han kviskre vidare.

”Då pappaen din var ferdig med vidaregåande, studerte han medievitskap og fotografi. Jobba nokre år i Dagbladet etter studiane var øve, før han starta sitt eige firma. Det var litt vanskeleg i byrjinga, og me snudde på kvar krone i nokre år”

Han tenkte tilbake på dei åra. Hadde vore så stolt øve Even så fylgde draumen sin og gjorde det han elska mest. Men å etablera eit namn og firma tok tid, og gav ikkje så mykje pengar inn i byrjinga. Isak studerte og tok så mange vakter på sjukehuset han kunne, men det gjekk ein del nudlar og supper ei stund. Pengar var den store kjelda til diskusjon og kranglar, ein gong hadde dei vore vekke frå kvarandre i fleire dagar grunna ei rekning.

Men dei fann alltid ut av det. Lova kvarandre å aldri leggja seg sinte, alltid avslutta dagen med eit kyss. Uansett. Så dei diskuterte, planla, gjorde nokre endringar i innkjøpsrutinane sine. Møtte kvarandre på midten, rådslo og vaks. Saman. Den einaste måten dei visste om.

”Men så etter kvart kom kundane, fleire og fleire. Han tok nokre skikkeleg kule og eksperimentelle bilete av Gabrielle, og då eksploderte det. Fekk både musikarar, skodespelerar, organisasjonar og NSB så kundar. Han har gjort stor suksess, pappaen din”

Isak kjenne på stoltheten, han elske alle bilete Even tar. Men favorittane er alltid dei han tar av menneskjer, spesielt dei han er glad i. Han får fram noko heilt spesielt i dei han fotografere, og er eksepsjonelt god på å få folk til å slappa av. Isak har vore med han på jobb fleire gonger, og det er alltid svært fasinerande å sjå Even i aksjon.

Han glede seg veldig til Even skal ta bilete av Håkon. Det er godt mogleg han kjem til å bli den mest fotograferte ungen i Noreg. Det får så vere. Isak humre litt ved tanken, ser allereie Even for seg.

”Og så var det meg då. Kanskje du lure litt på kva eg driv på med og. Eg er lege og jobbe på det sjukehuset me er på no. Jobbe på den avdelinga med alle borna, passe på at dei har det fint og blir friske. Så no er du faktisk på jobben til pappaen din for fyrste gong. Det er litt kjekt, er det ikkje?”

Håkon gurgle litt og lage ein slags latterljod. I alle fall høyres det sånn ut for Isak. Han stryk litt forsiktig øve kinnet, kysse han i panna og kikke på han. Kikke på det litle vindunderet og lure på om han kjem til å klara å vera pappa fyrst og deretter lege. Har tenkt ein del på det, har snakka med Even om det og. Fundert, vurdert, tenkt. Kjenne at det kjem til å bli vanskeleg når han har den kunnskapen han har. Vanskeleg å ikkje sjekka kvar litle ting. Men sånn er det vel for alle foreldre.

"Litle venen min, eg love deg at eg skal prøva. Prøva å vera pappa fyrst, og ikkje ta deg med på jobb kvar gong du har ein prikk eller noko. Men det kan vera at det ikkje går kvar gong, så du får heller prøva å vera tolmodig. La pappaen din får bekymra seg litt”

Han riste litt på hovudet øve seg sjølv. Innser at det kjem til å bli vanskeleg å leggja legedelen vekk, innser at bekymringa kjem raskt. Han har allereie sjekka Håkon, sjekka refleksar, syn, hørsel og lytta på hjarta. Har ikkje tenkt å sei det til nokon. Han stolte sjølvsagt på kollegane så hadde sjekka Håkon etter fødselen, sjekka Apgarscore, vekt og målt han. Sjølvsagt gjorde han det. Men det var nå berre greitt å dobbeltsjekka og. Sånn for sikkerheits skyld. Ler litt av seg sjølv. Det er ikkje så mykje anna å gjera.

Isak lar blikket kvila litt på Even. Han søv fortsatt og rynke litt på nasen. Ser at Håkon gjer akkurat det same. Han veive med armane og sparke med beina. Gurgle nøgd og grip tak i den eine fingeren hans igjen. Klemme litt, og det kjennes nesten som om det klemme rundt hjarta hans. Det er ei natt for klisjear, han har slått seg til ro med det.

Han tar teppet av Håkon og breie det øve beina sine, før han legg Håkon forsiktig ned på det igjen. Held hovudet og stryk han øve magen, held han i handa. Smile varmt til den magiske bylten.

”Alle trudde det var pappaen din så skulle fri, totalt inspirert av dei største filmromansane gjennom tidene. Og det hadde ikkje vore overraskande, pappaen din er svært romantisk av seg og…ehm….svært god med ord”

Tusenvis av ord fer øve han, skyl øve han så ei varm flodbølgja. Fylle han så alltid med uendeleg varme og kjærleik. Even har forført han med orda sine så mange gonger at han har slutta å telja for lenge sidan. Skreve kjærleiksbrev og lagt igjen lappar i matboksen hans.

”Så eg bestemte meg for å fri eg. Er langt frå så flink så pappaen din med ord, men bestemte meg for å gjera det for Even. For han forten jo alle orda i heile verda. Så veit du kva eg gjorde, venen min? Veit du kva pappaen din gjorde?”

Isak klukke litt for seg sjølv, og Håkon kikke på han med store augo. Som om han vente på svaret, nysgjerrig på kva pappaen hadde funne på. Jepp, tenkte Isak, verdas smartaste unge.

”Eg lagde ein stor plakat med bilde av oss, sitat frå alle pappas favorittfilmar og ei lista med 210 grunnar til kvifor eg elske han. Svært ,svært vellykka for å sei det sånn”

Isak ler litt meir, med raude kinn og sumarfuglar i magen. Det hadde vore ei natt full av nye opplevingar for dei begge. Ei natt full av kjærlege ord, stønn og hikst. Even hadde sagt ja. Sagt ja på alle måtar ein kan sei ja på.

”Me gifta oss på ein laurdag i juni, omringa av alle venene våre og farmor og farfar. Min mamma og pappa var det ikkje. Me er ikkje heilt vener, har ikkje snakka med kvarandre på mange år. Men det går fint. Eg har jo mange andre, har pappaen din, og nå har eg jo deg og. Er ikkje aleine”

 _Du er ikkje aleine, Isak._ Orda fylle han med varme, sjølv om det er lenge sidan Even sa dei. Kviskra dei i øyra hans fyrste gongen han opna opp og snakka om foreldra sine. Slapp Even inn i det såre.

”Det gjekk ikkje så lang tid før me satt i gang med å prøva å få ein baby. Hadde så veldig lyst på det, det var noko me var heilt einige om at me skulle ha. Trudde vel eigentlig at det skulle vera enkelt. Det var ikkje det”

Isak kjenne tårene pressa på, kjenne dei såre kjenslene koma attende. Ser på det litle mirakelet til han og Even, stryk han med mjuke bevegelsar. Løfte han opp og legg han heilt inntil brystkassa. Stryk han forsiktig øve hovudet, øve ryggen. Kjenne kor hardt hjarta dunke, kjenne på hundrevis av kjensler, før han legg hovudet heilt inntil Håkon og fell nokre tårer.

Dei forsøkte i fleire år, prøvde det aller mesta frå gamle kjerringråd til vitaminer. Ingenting skjedde. Det var både sårt og svært frustrerande. Dei blei begge sjekka, men alt var i orden. Fekk mange spørsmål om det var ein baby på veg, og det var lika vondt kvar gong.

Isak hadde ikkje tal på kor mange graviditetstestar dei hadde tatt og som var blitt kasta i bosset med frustrerte bevegelsar. Kor mange tårer dei hadde felt, kor mange gonger dei hadde sett Pretty Woman og åte is.

Kvar gong nokon av venene eller bekjentskap fortalte at dei skulle ha baby var dei glade. Sjølvsagt var dei det. Dei var fadrar for fleire av borna og fylgde dei med stor glede. Men samtalene i senga dei kveldane var litt lengre, orda litt sårare og kyssa litt meir desperate.

Til slutt hadde dei blitt einige om å ikkje prøva lengre, ikkje tenka så mykje på det og la naturen gå sin gong. Hadde starta å snakka litt om adopsjon, kanskje vurdera å melda seg så fosterforeldre. Var einige om at det var viktig å tenka alternativt, og det var mange born som behøvde ein heim.

Men så hadde Even endra seg litt, blitt forferdeleg fysen på kokosis sånn heilt plutseleg. Sove meir, slitt med kvalme og humørsvingingar. Hadde begynt å gråta ein dag han kom heim frå jobb og Isak hadde vaska opp. Då morgonkvalmen hadde kome snikande med oppkast veka etter hadde eit håp tent seg. Det hadde vore hardt og håpa, hardt å sjå for seg at denne gongen var verkeleg. Han hadde dei fleste teikn på å vera gravid, men den bekymra delen vann øve legedelen sjå Isak dei vekene.

Ein morgon hadde dei tatt ein graviditetstest. Venta i noko så kjendes så ei evigheit sittande på badegolvet hand i hand. Hadde kyssa litt og snakka om andre ting. Etter ei stund hadde dei sjekka testen og hadde hatt store problem med å tru at den var positiv. Hadde gråte og klemt, før dei hadde bestilt ein time sjå ein kollega av Isak. Han hadde dradd i nokre trådar, men brydde seg ikkje når det gjaldt Even og babyen.

”Men resultatet stemte det, kjære Håkon. Pappaen din var gravid og du var på veg til oss. Me var så glade og takknemlige at me ikkje visste heilt kvar me skulle gjera av oss. Gjekk og ruga på hemmelegheita ganske lenge før me sa det til nokon. Var litt redde for at det skulle skje noko”

Isak tenkte tilbake på kor glade alle hadde vore for dei og med dei. Og det gjekk fint. Alt var på stell, og til slutt klarde dei å slappa av. Nyta tida og gjera klar til litle trille så var på veg. Kjøpte inn klede, fekk Evens gamle vogge frå foreldra hans og gjorde klart rommet. Dei hadde fylt det med Evens naturbilete i svart/kvitt, og det var allereie ein del leker der.

Håkon vrei litt på seg og blunka veldig med augo. Kikka litt på Isak, gurgla litt før han sovna. Isak blei sittande og kikka på han, var heilt sikkert på at han aldri kom til å bli lei av det synet. Høyrde nokre låge soveljodar frå Even og kikka litt på han. Og eit syn han aldri kom til å bli lei av.

Even hadde vore heilt nydeleg som gravid, sjølv om han ikkje trudde det sjølv. Han kjende seg tjukk og lite sexy, kjende på uvante vondter. Alt Isak såg var den nydelege ektemannen sin så bar på mirakelet deira. Så høg og sexy, så fruktbar. Aldri hadde dei blå augo lyst klarare, aldri hadde håret vore finare, aldri hadde Even vore vakrare. Isak fortalte han det kvar dag, på alle måtar. Hadde store problem med å halda henda for seg sjølv. Kjende på magen, strauk og kyssa. Snakka litt til den kvar dag og fortalde litle trille ei meng med ting.

Til slutt hadde Even trudd på han, trudd på alle orda Isak sa. Omfamna magen og alt så skjedde, strutta rundt og latt alle så ville kjenna på den. Dei hadde tatt bilete av den kvar månad, og skrive ned endringar. Kost deg saman og nyt tida. Gleda seg.

Det hadde satt i gong dagen før. Even hadde hatt vondt i magen, ryggen og byrja å få rier. Dei hadde ikkje vore altfor vonde ifølge han sjølv, men Isak såg at det var vondt. Han hadde tappa i eit bad og det hadde hjelpe litt. Even hadde påstått at det var massasjen og dei kjærlege orda så hadde hjelpt mest, og Isak hadde ikkje tenkt å argumentera mot det. Dei hadde lagt seg og sove nokre timar før Isak hadde bråvakna av at Even hadde sitte opp i senga.

Han hadde det tydelegvis vondt og strøyk øve magen. Dei hadde snakka nokre minutt, lurt litt på om dei skulle dra på sjukehuset. Even ville venta lengst mogleg, og hadde jo sin eigen private lege så han var ikkje redd. Hadde klart å le litt, før heile han plutseleg hadde endra seg. Vatnet hadde gått, og då hadde dei dratt.

Dei neste timane hadde dei halvsove mellom rier og pusteøvingar. Snakka litt og klart å gleda seg. Isak hadde forsøkt veldig hardt å ikkje vera lege. Even hadde ledd av han før smertene hadde tatt øve.

Ved vaktskifte om morgonen hadde det ikkje skjedd noko. Isak hadde oppmuntra, massert, kyssa litt og fått Even til å slappa av. Riene kom og gjekk, men det skjedde ikkje noko meir.

Det hadde kjapt endra seg rundt lunsjtider. Då hadde riene blitt sterkare med møkje kortare tid mellom, og centimetrane hadde stadig auka. Det hadde smertene også blitt, og Even hadde fått smertelindring. Isak hata det. Hata av heile sitt hjarta å sjå at Even hadde vondt.

Sånn hadde det fortsatt utøve dagen og kveldinga. Stadig aukande rier, smerter og Evens stadig kortare hikst. Isak hadde fått i han drikka og kokosis i dei små pausane frå riene, medan han heiv i seg bananar og lata så han ikkje kikka på alle apparata rundt. Lurte ingen fekk han ganske klar beskjed om.

Ved neste vaktskifte hadde ting endra seg kraftig. Even hadde fått eit valdsamt behov for å pressa, hadde hatt så vondt at Isak ikkje visste kva han skulle gjera. Følte seg totalt hjelpelaus, medan Even streva og pressa. Hadde klemt handa hans ganske så hardt og pusta noko valdsamt. Riene hadde kome i nokre valdsame bylgjer, og han hadde vore heilt open.

Etter noko så kjendes så fleire timar, men så eigentlig var 28 minutt hadde hovudet vore på veg ut. Even hadde ropt og pressa med dei siste kreftene han hadde, og litle trille hadde kome ut veivande med eit høgt skrik.

Isak hadde kjend seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv den neste timen. Hadde gråte, klemt og kyssa. Klippe navlestrengen, klemt meir, halde. Kjend på alle moglege kjensler, aust all den kjærleiken han kjende øve Even. Han var heilt utsliten, men smilte så ei sol.

Håkons låge soveljodar fekk han tilbake i rommet. Kjende på vekta av han, kjende på kvar av dei 3123 gramma. Strauk han ømt øve ryggen, før han kviskra til sin nyfødde son. Ord av kjærleik, ord av takksemd, ord om alt dei skulle gjera saman. La han forsiktig ned i sjukehussenga og satt seg tilbake i stolen sin. Kjende på roen.

Kjende nokre blå augo på seg. Even hadde vakna og kikka på han med eit kjærleg blikk. Smilte litt og blunka. Gjespa og strakk litt på armane. Isak smilte tilbake.

”Hei baby, korleis kjenne du deg?”

” Elska”

 ” Even…..”

” Isaken min”

 Blått og grønt møttes, fulle av varm. Tusenvis av ord spratt mellom dei, kjærleiken hadde aldri kjendes så sterk eller mektig. Even klappa litt på sida av seg.

 ”Kom og legg deg her sjå meg, kjærasten min”

Isak var ikkje vanskeleg å be. La seg ved sida av han, strauk han øve kinnet før dei kyssa. Kyssa lenge og ømt, før dei gjorde kysset djupare. Klemte lenge. Kviskra litt om fødselen og Håkon.

 ”Så kva har du og Håkon gjort medan eg sov da?”

 ”Eg har fortalt han historia vår”

Evens augo fylles med enda meir varme, han tek tak i Isaks hand og kysse han svært ømt og forsiktig. Smile ein del, før han klukke litt lågt. Blunke litt, og Isak klare ikkje å la vera og le.

”Regne med at du ikkje fortalte alle historiane våre?”

”Sjølvsagt ikkje, nokon av dei trur eg faktisk me aldri skal sei til nokon. Som for eksempel den natta på flyet til USA”

”Heilt einig, Isaken min. Kor mange gonger har du sjekka hjarta hans då?”

Isak kjenne kinna raudna, kjenne og på kor fantastisk det er at nokon kjenne han så godt så Even gjere. Veit at Even synes det er fint at Isak like å sjekka ting sjølv, veit at han ler litt fordi han elske den sida av Isak.

”Berre eit par, eg love. Det slår sterkt og kraftig”

Dei kysse meir, klemme og snakke om dei neste dagane. Plutseleg byrje Even og humra litt, og Isak ser spørjande på han.

” Ikkje le baby, men eg har faktisk skikkeleg lyst på kokosis akkurat no”

Isak ler. Sjølvsagt gjer han der. Heilt umuleg å la vera når Even gir han det blikket sitt.

”Eg har faktisk kokosis i kjøleskap på kontoret mitt. True story. Kan henta til deg”

 ”Herregud, Isak, seriøst?”

Isak nikke og smile stort. Even glise og humre endå meir.

”Det hadde vore veldig fint, men fyrst skal me liggja her litt. Liggja her og kikka litt på mirakelet vårt. Han der litle perfekte skapningen har me skapa, Isak. Eg og du”

”Eg elske deg så høgt, Even, kjærasten min”

"Eg elske deg og, Isaken min, så veldig møkje”

 ”Pappa- Even”

” Pappa- Isak”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tusen takk til fine folk for oppmuntring og gode ord - dokke veit kven dokke er <3


End file.
